I Love You
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace's love story and how it all started.
CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: Okay, so first of all, I am very sorry, cause I couldn't continue my other solangelo fanfic. Really, I am very sorry. Please don't hate me. I promise this time, I WILL continue this. I'll finish this up to the last chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this, I'm not too confident with my writing skills right now since it has been a while since I last wrote something, but, still, I really hope you enjoy reading this. I'm sorry too if they're a bit OOCs. I might insert some Ocs here so, yeah. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace and the seven other demigods okay? They all belong to uncle Rick. :D**

Nico Di Angelo is olive-skinned, long-haired and he likes wearing black shirts with skulls. He's not an emo kid tho, he just likes to dress that way. He may be grumpy most of the time, and he doesn't really smile that much, but that was only because he lost his sister at a young age, and he doesn't have anyone anymore. At least that's what he thinks. He has friends, and they love him like a brother, he loves them too but it's just different. Nico is reading a book and sitting in front of his study table in the dorm room he's sharing with a certain guy named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson was his crush, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was his crush for almost 3 years, but now, realizing that he'll never have him, he decided to give up on him, which is also the right thing to do as he became a bit annoying, especially when he's with his boyfriend, another hottie named Jason Grace. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was already 4:00 pm, he looked at his phone to check for any messages but there was none.

"huh, he must've been held back at class. Or, if not, he may be with his boyfriend again and forgot to text me." he said to himself. He went back to reading but was quickly distracted when the door to their room opened and the handsome Percy Jackson entered with a very tired look on his face. He watched his roommate fall face-first on the bed and groan. To be honest, this is a very amusing sight for Nico, not because he likes seeing the guy suffer, but because it's very rare for him to see Percy in such a state.

"What happened?" asked Nico.

"mmffaffoddd" Percy replied.

"What?" Nico asked again. This time, Percy lifted his head first before answering, "A lot" and letting his face fall on the bed again.

"Mind telling me?" Nico said. Percy turned and now he's lying on his back on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"My prof in humanities said I might not pass his subject because I failed almost every quiz. So I ended up begging for him to pass me, he said 'okay' but he made me do a lot of paperwork in the faculty room and it's just so freaking tiring, I wasn't even able to attend my biology class because of him. I swear I won't do that EVER again, I don't care if I fail anymore. Uuuuggggghhh!"

"It's a small price to pay, considering it was your fault you wouldn't pass the subject." Nico said, turning his back to his roommate and opening his book once again.

"But Nico! I tried to pass those quizzes, I swear, but it's just too much for my brain to handle." Percy whined, sitting up on his bed.

"Uhuh, because you've a seaweed brain." Nico replied.

"Stop calling me that, you've been hanging out with Annabeth way too much, now she's rubbed off on you." Percy said.

'Well, it's your fault for being too lovey-dovey with your boyfriend that I can't help but just go with Annabeth and Piper.' Nico thought but didn't say out loud. He just focused on reading and reviewing for his History class. A few moments later, he heard Percy's phone ring and his roommate basically jumping out of bed to answer it. He tried not paying attention to the conversation but it's a bit hard not to since he might not be sleeping in their room later and he has to find a place where he can crash for the night, it wasn't really a problem since he can just sleep at Annabeth and Piper's room, or Hazel's and Thalia's room, or even Leo and Frank's room, he just doesn't feel comfortable and he might end up sleeping on the dorm couch again like last time.

After a few minutes of secretly cringing at the overly sweet conversation of the couple, he finally confirmed his thoughts. 'Ah, so Jason's sleeping here later. Might as well inform Annabeth that I may be sleeping in their room later.' he thought to himself. When he heard them say their goodbyes to each other, he quickly put the bookmark on the page and closed the book. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, but before he could get out of the room, Percy noticed him. "Where're you going?" asked Percy.

"To Annabeth and Piper's room, why?" Nico replied.

"You're gonna sleep with them later?"

"Probably."

"Nico, you know you can still sleep here even with Jason coming later. Do you really hate him that much?"

"I don't hate him, I just don't want to disturb you two. And besides, you might do some H-stuff and I don't want to lose some sleep because of it."

Percy immediately turned red at the mention of "H-stuff" which means, they really do those stuff, earning a smirk from the shorter guy. "W-we don't do H-stuff" Percy said in defense.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe you while you look like a tomato."

"Okay, look. I promise we won't do anything later."

"It's okay, Percy. And besides, I have to ask Annabeth to help me study for my test tomorrow in History."

"But Nico-"

"No, I'll be staying with Annabeth later, and that's final." And with that, Nico hurriedly left the room. He started walking towards Annabeth and Piper's room, but when he reached the door to the room, he heard moans coming from inside. He let his ear touch the door and listened. He quickly regretted it tho and decided to just go to the living room first and opened his book. But for some reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to read it.

'I never knew Annabeth and Piper were in that kind of relationship. I always thought they're too close but I thought it's only because they're best friends. Oh well, not like I have anything against them. Can't say I'm normal too since I had a crush on that seaweed brain for 3 years.' he thought to himself. Just when he decided to read his textbook, a blonde guy with sun-kissed skin approached him.

"Hi!" the guy greeted. Nico looked at him and it seems his world started going on a slow motion and before he know it, he's staring at him. The guy started waving a hand in front of him, and it quickly brought him back to reality. Nico blinked and managed to utter a greeting back to the guy.

"H-hello." Nico said, still confused at what happened just seconds ago.

"Oh good, I thought something happened to you when I greeted you. I'm Will, by the way, Will Solace." the guy said, offering his hand for a handshake.

'Oh, something did happen and I can't understand what it was.' Nico thought. Nico shook his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." he said.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nico. I've been seeing you in History class but I just can't bring myself to talk to you." Will said, sitting next to Nico.

"And why is that?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, you just seem to keep to yourself and I don't know how to approach you. Good thing I saw you here, though." Will said.

Nico nodded in understanding and willed himself to start reading his textbook, but it seems like the world is against him right now.

"You studying for the test tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Uhh, yeah. At least, I'm trying to study." Nico said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess, I shouldn't distract you then." Will said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, I just can't seem to focus right now and it's annoying." Nico immediately said.

"Oh…" Will said.

'The hell is wrong with me?! Get a grip Nico.' Nico thought to himself.

"Do you… do you want me to help you study?" Will said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just ask my other friends to help me. Thanks for offering though." Nico answered.

"Oh, okay." Will said, disappointed.

"But, maybe next time. I'm just not really good with people I've just met. Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I understand. I will definitely earn your trust." Will said enthusiastically. "Well, I have to go now, I still have work. See you tomorrow at class." he said, smiling ever so brightly at Nico and left the building.

 **~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~**

Nico was woken up when he felt someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, still a bit confused about the situation. When had he fallen asleep? He can't remember, but he's now staring up at the handsome boyfriend of his roommate.

"Jason?" Nico said.

"Hey, why are you sleeping here?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I was studying just moments ago and I guess I must've fallen asleep on the process." Nico said.

"Well then, let's go to your room now."

"No, it's fine, I'll be staying at Annabeth's room tonight."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, okay then." Jason said and started walking upstairs towards their room. Nico was just about to go to Annabeth's room when he remembered what he heard just hours ago and decided it may be better to sleep on another room. He knocked on the door to Hazel's and Thalia's room but no one's answering so they might not be inside. He was about to knock on Leo's and Frank's room when he remembered that Frank snores really loud and the last time he went sleeping in their room, well, he couldn't sleep actually and ended up staying awake throughout the night, how Leo can sleep through that, he doesn't know. So, he just went back to the living room and sat on the couch. 'Guess I'll be sleeping here again, huh.' Nico thought to himself, but just moments later, the door opened and the handsome Will Solace entered the building. Both of them didn't even hide their surprised faces when they saw each other.

"You're still here?" Will said.

"And, you're back early. I thought you said you had work?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah. But I had to go back early since I still have to review for tomorrow." Will answered.

"Oh, so you live here too?"

"Yeah"

"How come this is the first time I've seen you here?"

"I don't know."

"Weird."

"Anyway, why aren't you going to your room? It's quite cold here, you know."

"I know. But I don't mind, really."

"You might get sick if you stay here any longer."

"I can't go back to my room."

"And why is that?"

"Because my roommate has his boyfriend over and I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"Ah…"

After a few seconds of silence…

"Stay in my room tonight, then…" Will said.

"What?"

"I have a room of my own, you know. I don't have a roommate. So you can stay with me for tonight." Will explained.

"Oh… is it okay?"

"Of course! I'd love to have you over."

"Oh, well, I guess I have no choice then."

"You have, actually. You can either go back to your room or stay with me, I won't let you stay here in the living room cause I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Then, I guess it's better to stay with you than be a third wheel."

"Good choice, come with me."

Nico doesn't really know why he's trusting Will too much, they literally just met. But, maybe it wouldn't hurt to make another friend. He followed Will until they reach the room on the end of the hall.

Will opened the door to his room and let Nico enter first. "Welcome to my crib." Will said.

"Decent enough." Nico commented.

"Hey, I keep my room organized and clean all the time."

"And that's why I said it's decent. Do you have an extra futon? Where can I sleep?"

"I don't have an extra futon, but you can sleep beside me. That's why I have a king-sized bed here."

Nico looked at him, obviously surprised. "You're kidding right?"

"Why would i?"

"I can't sleep beside you. That's weird."

"It's not. What's wrong with two guys sleeping beside each other?"

"Nothing, but-"

"Then It's settled, you're sleeping beside me." And just like that, Will removed his shirt off and put on a clean white shirt. He took his History textbook and notebook and sat on the floor.

"So, are we studying or not?" Will asked.

Nico rolled his eyes at the guy and sighed in frustration before sitting on the floor in front of Will and opening his own textbook. This will be a very long night.


End file.
